U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,566 discloses a prior electrical connector assembly for electrical conductors and a strain relief for the conductors, wherein duplicate first and second strain relief clamps latch to each other and clamp therebetween corresponding conductors to provide the strain relief. In the prior connector assembly, the strain relief clamps pivot toward each other along a first axis, and hinged portions of the clamps pivot along a second axis parallel to the first axis to clamp the corresponding conductors.
U.S Pat. No. 3,824,530 discloses a connector assembly of a daisy chain configuration, wherein corresponding conductors extend continuously through a housing block and project from opposite sides of the housing block. A clamp gathers the wires that project from a rear of the connector. However, wires that project from opposite sides of the connector are not gathered together.